


殉

by PenMound



Series: 先秦 [5]
Category: Chinese History RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:33:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25289131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenMound/pseuds/PenMound
Summary: 清·俞樾《茶香室三钞·伍子胥剑》：“伍子剑，在澹台潮中，长五尺许，有伍子胥，时浮水面，人取之必病，弃之好安。”
Series: 先秦 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841908
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 吴越争霸背景

1.

民间传说，文种死后被伍子胥带到海上，成为第二位潮神。

可是伍子胥的故旧太多了。他一年大部分时候都在外面云游，到哪儿都有人管饭，只有最热的几十天跟文种待在一起。岸上的人管这段时间叫三伏。

“你是怎么做到的，”水帘被一脚踢开，文种揉着额头问外面的人，“在经历了那么多变故后，依然保持这样的活力？”

伍子胥笑了。他笑起来的样子最潇洒，只是自己不知道。

“难道我该像个怨妇一样成天哭哭啼啼、吵吵闹闹？”

你现在的怨气也不小。文种腹诽着。伍子胥信手抛了根定海神针出去，把热浪挡在帘外，好整以暇地说：

“属镂没有告诉你吗？”


	2. Chapter 2

2．

按照同类的理解，属镂和鱼肠是一对恋人。

那时王僚还是公子僚，阖闾自然也还是公子光。少年盘郢和属镂作为吴国的新秀，分别充当了他们的卫士。梅里的风常常能听到他们切磋时的叱咤，不介意见到他们在对方身上刻下伤痕。

季札出使中原时，把纯钧留在徐君墓前了。于是越国再次进贡了一批宝剑。济济一堂，属镂一眼就看出了鱼肠的与众不同。

“是个冷美人呀。”属镂打了个响指，回头冲盘郢咧开嘴。盘郢眼中含笑，无声地鼓励：看你的了。

都说吴门烟雨最风流，属镂很快施展开他的魅力，心心念念要在鱼肠面前做得最好。后者离了越地，日夜孤单，也就情不自禁地被这个英俊少年吸引。他们共创了一套剑法，不在厮杀，只图好看。

尚未等盘郢送出祝福的话，吴中王位更迭，僚成了君，光做了臣。

属镂每天都能听到主人的恨叹。他不知道自己该做什么。又或者他是明白的，只不过，欲速则不达。

矫然不群的公子光收敛锋芒时，任谁都会被他迷惑。他用了十二年的时间暗自筹划，眼看水到渠成，温和坚定地给属镂下了指示：

“请她到我府上一叙。”

鱼肠接到的头一份任务就是刺杀。她不露声色，直到行动前一晚才告诉了属镂。男子震惊之余有点恼怒，责备道：

“怎么会是你去呢？要去也该是我去啊。”

“因为只有我不会引起怀疑。”鱼肠轻盈地转过身，纤细的腰肢不盈一握。她向来是个清丽的女子，那一笑更添了三分妩媚：

“你和扁诸，都不行。”

那天的情形流传出各个版本。其中最慑人的一版被写入了吴国史书：

王僚享用烤全鱼时吃出了匕首！

专诸挣脱武士的挟持冲了上去！

两人死命争夺着鱼肠剑，武士在专诸身后疯狂乱砍。血溅得满地都是，杯盘狼藉，尖叫四起。

王僚死到临头还觉得自己有备无患：“你想看看寡人身上的暗甲吗？”

鱼肠怎么会失手呢。越国来的女子，每一个都经历了严格的训练，以柔克刚。数十年后的施夷光，则是登峰造极。

当太阳被山凹吞没时，公子光已经安然无恙地从密室中走出来，脚尖点着王僚的尸体。他望着被砍成一团肉泥的专诸，到底是叹了一声。

人们都去大殿恭贺新王了。属镂带着鱼肠奔向太湖，不断用水泼在她身上。她不开口，他也不说话，可是鼻子没完没了地发酸，胸膛里堵得慌。

“洗不干净的。”鱼肠冷静地说。月色勾勒出她的眉眼，漾出清浅的忧伤：

“不是血腥，是鱼腥。”

因为这件事，盘郢同他们闹翻了。作为一口不愿侍奉阖闾的宝剑，他被打入府库封存。属镂曾悄悄去看过他几次。这位头角峥嵘的勇士锒铛在身，向隅而坐，秉持着最后的忠诚。


	3. Chapter 3

3.

阖闾即位后，一个叫伍子胥的楚国人一跃而上，成为吴国的舞台上最耀眼的明星。阖闾对他倚重有加，但是再怎么尊崇，也没有像后来的夫差那样，轻易说出“分国一半”的话。

鱼肠不喜欢伍子胥。她厌憎他浑身上下散发的戾气，厌憎他的一夜白头，每每向属镂抱怨：“他除了复仇还会想点什么！”

“你怎么能这样说呢？”属镂讶然，“姑苏的建设，军队的训练，列国的邦交，哪一样没有他的功劳？他是个烈烈大丈夫……”

“好个大丈夫，”鱼肠发出细细的龙吟，在她讥诮时常会这样，“派我去做这等见不得光的事。”

“——不要直呼大王名讳！”属镂面有愠色。鱼肠哼了一声，“你以为我是瞎纠缠？你早晚会知道……罢了！”

恐怕还是为不能临阵杀敌而生气吧。属镂用他的思维想。鱼肠到底只是一枚短匕。

“你用我的位号给这座城命名啊……”阖闾与伍子胥并乘一车，从新筑的城门下经过，“可你才是建设者。”

“愿天下子民尽享大王福泽。”伍子胥敛容道。

愿此地千秋万世长盛不衰。他这样想。

“大功告成，岂能没有你的名字？”阖闾笑道，回头一指，“这座门就叫胥门，就这么决定了！”

阖闾在位十九年。伍子胥便也呕心沥血了十九年。机关算尽，却算不过以血射天。谁能想到那些越人的不择手段？阖闾倒在一幕华丽丽的活剧下，他甚至来不及淡定地迎接死亡。

夫差葬父于海涌山，穿土凿池，以为地宫。三千口宝剑被陆续沉入水底，盘郢、鱼肠、扁诸俱在其列。

先王生前视剑如命，死后也定要寒芒相伴。伍子胥悲色难掩，转过身，却看见夫差握着属镂，一副爱不释手的样子。

其实按薛烛的评鉴，五尺长短的属镂并不算天下一流。但是这口剑有一种魔力，能让见过他的人都喜欢上他。

“三千口了……够了吧？”夫差征询着。一旁的伯嚭连忙点头称是。

偌大的吴国，上哪儿找不到一口宝剑？可他偏偏就生着贪爱心了。属镂在他掌中不安地振动，眼中只有鱼肠的忿怨。说好了是要在一起的啊。

“够了。”夫差再次说。

最后是伍子胥解下随身佩带的七星龙渊，代替属镂作了陪葬。剑池水波豁然中解，似一道永远无法愈合的伤口。

人与剑怎么能分离呢？精通相术的被离一开始就觉得不祥。

夫差倒有点赧然了，“伍大夫，寡人定赔你一口剑。”

“臣只愿大王早日为先王雪恨，别无所求。”伍子胥正色道。

阖闾下葬三日后，丘下剑气化为白虎，踞其上。从此这个地方叫做虎丘。

龙渊本是楚国先王赐与伍氏，以嵌有七颗宝石而得名。剩下的剑对他又羡又妒，这个外来户居然在幽深的池底还能保持光彩。

三年后勾践举家入吴为奴，就栖身于阖闾墓旁的石室内。又过了三年，夫差见其恭顺有加，慨然遣放回国。

三年来勾践夜夜面对高大的坟冢，发下毒誓：有朝一日必要卷土重来，把墓掘开，让吴王的尸骨匍匐在越王脚下！

只要是越国送上的礼物，夫差一律笑纳。无论子女玉帛，还是可以造就亭台楼阁的珍贵建材。由于木材过于巨大，运输不便，夫差索性命人开凿了一条箭溪，直通吴越。

就连永闭水底的剑们都感知到了岸上的剧变：那个励精图治的夫差已经死了。同时他们发现，伍子胥越老越啰嗦。往日那种一语中的言之必用的能力似乎消失了，他总是在重复一些夫差其实是清楚的道理。

那么还有谁能忍受耳边的日日聒噪啊。

那天属镂随王出猎。夫差的兴致极好，亲手射杀鹿三头、狼一头、猞猁四只、兔九只、雉鸡十五。伯嚭自然又是上前恭维，他那些讨好的话花样翻新，捧得夫差哈哈大笑。属镂心生烦躁，掉头去看策马奔驰的甲士。突然，甲胄反射的光让他一阵目眩，那是只有非人类才能见到的光芒。

属镂的心顿时被啮空了，这是扁诸发来的信号：盘郢杀了鱼肠。


	4. Chapter 4

4.

“我这辈子，原想做个冲锋陷阵的勇士，谁知却只降格做了个杀手。有意思的是，被我杀掉的都说自己是忠臣。”

属镂语气寥落，对面坐着文种。勾践给的时间很宽裕，所以他们还可以从容谈论一些事。

属镂奉命去杀伍子胥时很郁闷，比将死之人还要郁闷。白发萧然的伍子胥就那么看着他，不置一词。天上云卷云舒，阳光落在地上的影子像海浪聚散离合。这座府邸，胥门内的府邸，很快就要变成凶宅了。

属镂觉得自己不能不说话了：“喂。”

说什么好呢？得罪了——太二。身不由己——太怂。这一切快点结束吧，沉默对于两人都是煎熬。末了他做了一个手势，无比怀念地说：

“我第一次见到你时，你的头发还是黑的。”

伍子胥回忆了一下，“临潼斗宝？”

那时真是年少轻狂。力能扛鼎，慑服秦公，保十七路诸侯平安返回。素有识人之明的公子光暗暗记住了他，这才有了吴市吹箫，一眼相认。

其实率先答应为他伐楚的是王僚。可是公子光的介入使一桩复仇成为了一件交换。他们推心置腹又各有保留，直到国家的利益与个人的心念完美结合。

他的语气低沉隐忍，像是滚烫的铁水渐渐凝固：“吾道已尽，累你负杀贤之名。”

“倘若大夫不想轻生，我还有别的办法复命。”属镂急忙建议。

毕竟，夫差可以算那么多人中最不想他死的一个。

“我岂惜一死。”伍子胥仰天大恸，“只恨吴国就快亡了，我却看不到勾践人头落地！”

句吴是伍子胥的情人。他熟悉她的每一处风华、每一个习惯。到后来，成了他的亲人。他无法离她而去。

就像龙渊不会离开暗无天日的水牢。

一切不过源于两句话：

——如果我在行刺时死在了吴国，你还能替我打回楚国吗？

——我死后，你还能像辅佐我一样辅佐我的儿子吗？

一诺千钧，两世相酬。

“就这样吧。”

伍子胥起身，走向属镂。后者因为激烈的心理斗争而颤动不已。他拿起剑，毫无技巧地，砍断了自己的脖子。

属镂以为自己的眼泪早就流干了，所以他能波澜不惊地复述这些。然而对面那个人使他恨出了满眼的泪——当然，文种是看不见的。

文种哑然半晌，低声道：“好在他已将亲子托于齐，也算了无牵挂。”

“你记错了吧？”属镂皱着眉，毫不客气地说，“公子是秘密前往齐国，可却在交战中让伯嚭的人俘虏了，下狱百般拷打，问成通敌之罪，撑着最后一口气被带上殿，就死在父亲面前了！”

文种无法掩饰面上的惊愕，但他仍镇定地收拢了手指，与属镂对视。

“你们越国来的人都是这么会装吗？”属镂又是一声冷笑，“若不是有人出卖，何至于此。他哪里是了无牵挂，分明是心肝断绝！”

“伍员三番五次欲加害吾王，他若不死，我们越国上下都没活路了！”文种摔下这凄厉的一句，脸色铁青。

“很好。”属镂满意地笑着，“你我之间总算可以坦诚相见了。”他支起身子，和颜悦色：

“伍大夫是刎颈身亡，你想怎么死？”


	5. Chapter 5

5.

那天看守阖闾墓的人听到水下发出剧烈的响声。他以为又有一只老虎要跳出来了，吓得退避三舍。

完成任务的属镂再无顾忌。他疯了一般地冲到虎丘，直窜入剑池，利用伍子胥的血启开地宫秘钥。扁诸他们正在闲聊，见到他有些惊喜，“你来——”

属镂二话不说就刺向盘郢。盘郢抬手一格，剑锋偏离要害，在额上拉开一道口子。扁诸眼疾手快地扑上去，抱住了发狂的属镂。

“这么多年了，你还在恨我们？”属镂在扁诸手臂间挣扎着，目龇俱裂，“吾主哪点不如王僚？”

“你还是这么不识轻重呵。”盘郢满脸是血，愤然道，“那个女人给越国通风报信，难道不该死吗？”

像是有谁击中了命门，属镂被这句话钉死在原地，骇人的表情难以形容。鱼肠是越国来的啊。这种深植于乡土的爱恨不是他们自以为是的恋情就能改变的。夫差发誓灭越之时，鱼肠和属镂看着他猩红的眼，从那时起貌合神离。

“我和勾践是同年出生，算起来他还该叫我一声阿姊。”这是他们最后一次温存时，鱼肠向属镂吐露的一个秘密。

扁诸不得不箍紧了属镂，因为手一松他就会软倒在地了。盘郢瞪着属镂，眼中如有火焰。龙渊看不过，横身拦在两人中间，“盘郢你冷静！”

“不关你的事！”盘郢粗暴地吼着，“楚国佬，这是我们吴国自己的事！”

龙渊身上的七颗宝石一瞬雪亮，愈发衬得剑刃凛凛如霜。他怒不可遏地挑起眉：

“是啊，你们总是这么说：不关我的事，不关伍大夫的事。可是，你睁开眼睛看看，是那个楚国人在拼了命地保护吴国，不是夫差！”

他还是恨的吧。要是他在他身边，很多事就不会这么艰难。

“龙渊——”属镂眼神涣散，是洞悉真相后的无能为力。那虚弱的声音，仿佛从很远很远的过去传来：

“伍大夫……殉国了。”

殉，从死之义也。

龙渊猛地捂住嘴。七颗璀璨的宝石逐一掉下来，像是被剜落的眼珠。

“是我杀了他。你可以杀了我。”属镂慢慢向他走过去，面如死灰。

“谁要你的命了！”已经瞎了的龙渊一把甩开他，“我要你替我看着，忘恩负义的人是怎么走向灭亡的！”

属镂惨笑着浮上水面。夫差的侍从在剑池畔找到他时，已然人事不省。

夫差不是死于属镂。吴国的宝剑谁都不愿意送独夫上路。勾践赐他一道白绫，他用来蒙住了自己的眼睛。

勾践果然去虎丘泄愤了。他发动民夫抽干了剑池的水，欲开棺戮尸。霎时风雨如怒，虎啸如雷，满山的树木连根拔起，飞扬的泥土全部填入剑池，封死了入口。人们说，那是先王和伍相的在天之灵。


	6. Chapter 6

6.

“你是怎么做到在失去了那么多之后，还保持这样的活力的？”文种再次问。

孙权不敬阖闾，发掘虎丘剑池，欲寻找传说中的宝剑。

孙綝专权恣肆，侮慢民神，烧毁了大桥头的伍子胥庙。

“我不是你，不会这样瞻前顾后。”伍子胥淡淡地说。他刚从上虞回来，安慰了一下丧父的曹娥。

“往者不可谏，来者犹可追。”他用喑哑的嗓子吟道。那么多年了，属镂对声带的影响仍然没有消除，“听说上面的国家还是叫吴。”

他像个少年一样快意地挑衅。文种大恚，抱膝不理他了。

而属镂依然游走于江潮中，对每一个试图攫取他的人施加祥瑞。得放手时且放手啊，他想。

2014年9月


End file.
